


TRUTH OR DARE?

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A dare becomes a destiny.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: Prompt 20 kissing<br/>-<br/>Author's Notes: This one is set after ‘His Bleeding Heart’ (prompt 16). This is in the same ‘verse (Modern Camelot) as 11 thru 19. All are on AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRUTH OR DARE?

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: TRUTH OR DARE?**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, future Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** mentions of Lance (Lancelot).  
 **Summary:** A dare becomes a destiny.  
 **Warnings:** smushy  
 **Word Count: 333**  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 20 kissing  
 **Author's Notes:** This one is set after ‘His Bleeding Heart’ (prompt 16). This is in the same ‘verse (Modern Camelot) as 11 thru 19. All are on AO3

 

**TRUTH OR DARE?**

Merlin and Morgana were just trying to get Gwen’s spirits up after Lance left for his Peace Corp work. It had been such a messy breakup. They decided to invite her over for dinner and maybe some board games. Merlin invited Arthur to make the teams even. That was the plan at least.

Dinner was light and the wine was carried on into the lounge. Instead of the board games Morgana had the idea to play truth or dare.  Everyone had taken a few turns and it was back to Gwen. 

“Gwen, truth or dare?” Morgana asked with a mischievous smirk. “Come on Gwen take a dare this time.”

Gwen sighed and took a sip of wine. “I’ll do a dare, I guess.”

“Perfect!” Morgana exclaimed. “I dare you to kiss my brother.” 

“What?” Arthur looked at his sister in amazement. Morgana knew he had a crush on Gwen ever since he had meet her through Lance. 

“Sure. Why not?” Gwen sat her glass on the table and slid down to the other end of the sofa where Arthur was sitting. 

“Morgana!” Merlin said sharply trying to get her attention. 

Morgana shrugged at him. “It’s just a kiss, Merlin.” 

Arthur looked at Merlin for some help out of this predicament. He realized there was no way out. 

“A real kiss Gwen, not a quick peck.” Morgana teased her. 

“I know how to kiss, Morgana.” Gwen shot back. “Relax Arthur, it won’t kill you.”

“I … I’m sure it won’t but … you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Arthur tried to be chivalrous. He stared at her full lips wanting her to kiss him.

Gwen giggled. She had drunk just enough wine to make her inhibitions and her good sense leave her. She took Arthur’s face in her hands and kissed him. It was slow and light at first but it heated up quickly. They parted breathless and a bit surprised. 

Merlin cleared his throat. “Um …who is ready for scrabble?”       


End file.
